Only me
by MadoHomu
Summary: It seems Madoka had taken a liking to wear as little piece of clothing around the house . Everyone has noticed, everyone... except Homura... for some reason. Partially AU.


Only me

It seems Madoka had taken a liking to wear as little piece of clothing around the house . Everyone has noticed, everyone... except Homura... for some reason. Partially AU.

**A/N: OMG OOC HELL YEAH. APPARENTLY THE FIVE GIRLS LIVES TOGETHER OKAY GET IT? GOOD.**

* * *

"I'm back!" Kyoko yelled after bursting through the window for the fifth time that month. She sniffed around and bounced towards the kitchen and sniffed again, a drool forming on the corner of her lips. "What's for dinner? Madoka?"

"We're having stew today." Madoka turned. She was wearing a white piece of apron over a pink T-shirt. But what's not normal was that, Madoka wasn't wearing any shorts. Just her...panties.

Kyoko slowly blinked. "Uhhh Madoka? I didn't know the weather was that hot today."

Madoka continued stirring the pot. "It isn't." She inclined her head, "is it?"

The redhead gulped.

"We're back." Mami called after opening the front door. The two girls in the kitchen could hear a loud click of someone's tongue, obviously a sign of annoyance.

"Stupid Kyoko, can't you ever enter the house properly for once?!" Sayaka yelled. "You're cleaning this damn mess!"

"Ya ya, noisy." Kyoko shouted before looking nervously at Madoka who was putting on her gloves. She kindly asked Kyoko to move aside while she brought the stew out to the dining room as she placed the hot pot right in the middle of the table, ready to be eaten.

Although the smell of the stew attracted the other three girls to look over to Madoka, their eyes were stuck there for a long time. They were not staring at the delicious food but right at Madoka.

"Ma-Madoka?" Sayaka's eyes twitched.

"Yea? Oh Kyoko-san, while you're still in the kitchen, can you help me to get a large scoop, I forgotten to bring it out." Madoka turned back to Sayaka again and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Mami coughed and swallowed hard.

Before anyone could say a word. Homura moved first. She picked up her belongings that she had left on the floor to take out her shoes. Afterwards, she walked to her room and gently closed the door.

"Le-Let's start dinner, I suppose." Sayaka laughed awkwardly and everyone sat down on their usual seats. Instead of wearing a pants, Madoka took out her apron and threw it over the back of her chair and took her seat. They began eating in silence and a while later, Homura joined in without a word.

.

"Good morning." Mami smiled as she watched Sayaka messing her bed hair as she shuffled tiredly to the table for the breakfast. Homura and Mami were already at the table, eating their cereal.

"Kyoko isn't up yet?" Mami looked at the Kyoko's door.

Sayaka shrugged. "She's always a pig so just ignore her" She sat down before looking around. "Where's Madoka? Is she still asleep?"

The bathroom door immediately opened on the cue. And the three of them almost couldn't recognize the girl that stepped out.

Instead of not wearing any shorts, Madoka decided not to wear any shirt on.

Sayaka almost choked on her milk.

Madoka was in her shortest shorts should have in her wardrobe, along with a very lacy white bra.

Mami blinked as she observed Madoka walking around the house as if nothing was happening. She picked a magazine from the shelve and went to her seat in silence. Putting it down on the table, she started applying jam onto her bread.

A few seconds of silence later, Kyoko's door opened and the redhead sleepily walked past the dining table before she slipped and fell right on her face. She looked up immediately and screamed in fright, yelling if her eyes were blind or was she possessed.

"Ma-Ma-Madoka!" Kyoko stuttered. Sayaka just ordered the redhead to brush her teeth and make lesser noise while Mami continued stirring her coffee, sighing as she calmly persuade Kyoko to stop screaming. Whereas for Madoka, she kept an impassive face throughout the commotion she caused while she was pouring some milk into her tea.

When she was done, she looked up. Homura, who didn't once looked up from cereal the whole time, already left her seat.

.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea." Kyoko whispered, poking the beach umbrella into the sand.

"Well, umm. I guess so." Mami rubbed the sunscreen on her body before giving an unconvincing smile at the redhead. "Since she like to wear like she's going to the beach at home. Maybe Madoka is hinting us that she want to visit the beach. Then for once, she'll wear like how a normal person would wear in this circumstances."

"I still don't feel right." Kyoko slumped onto the beach mat and sighed, taking the sunblock lotion and squeezed it onto her hand.

Around fifteen minutes have passed and Mami was just resting under the umbrella while Kyoko was lying on her back, deeply engrossed with a novel she got hooked up. Homura was just being herself and swag.

Getting slightly impatient as Kyoko was dying to get into the water already, she sighed. "Why are they taking so long to chan-" Kyoko sat up and turned to face the changing room before widening her eyes.

Sayaka was in a normal swimsuit which every normal fourteen years old girl would wear. Whereas for Madoka, she was wearing a hot pink bikini and panties that was so thin it was better off not wearing at all.

"Like I said. This is a bad idea." Kyoko buried the book right into her face. "Now she's almost naked." She muttered.

Mami laughed dryly.

After ten minutes of applying the sunblock, Madoka turned towards the blonde who was trying to focus hard on watching a beach ball competition instead of being uncomfortable with Madoka. "Mami-chan. Where's Homura-chan anyway?"

"Just a moment ago she said she'll head home first. The weather was unbearable for her."

Madoka lowered her gaze.

"Oh..."

.

"Well since you are the oldest, you should tell her." Sayaka passed the ball to Mami.

"Erm, since you are the one that is feeling disturbed by it, why don't you say it." Mami threw the ball at Kyoko.

"Excuse me, you are her best friend so it's easier to communicate." Kyoko slammed the ball right in Sayaka's hands.

"No, you are her senpai, she'll listen to you definitely." Sayaka handed the ball over to Mami.

"You are also her senpai as well." Mami give the ball to Kyoko.

"We have an age gap here so it's better to talk with someone similar her age." Kyoko passed back the ball to Sayaka.

"What's the big deal here?" Homura crossed her arms. "So you guys called for a meeting in the middle of the night, in my room, on my bed, just for this _bullshit_?"

Sayaka gave the ball to Homura. "Why don't you go tell her about her clothing habit. You seem like you are able to calmly talk her over it."

Homura grabbed the ball and threw it back at Sayaka. "You are the who suggest this shit so you should tell her yourself."

Mami wasn't really pleased with Homura's way of dealing all these_ bullshit_. So the blonde gave the sweetest smile she could muster and raised up her hand. Everyone looked at her.

"I'll be nominating Akemi-san to talk to Madoka-san. Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands. Everyone except Homura of course.

Mami continued her smiling face and picked the ball from Sayaka's lap and placed it gently on the palm of Homura's hand. "With that, we shall head to bed. Good luck tomorrow. We expect some changes, _or else._"

The three of them skipped out of Homura's room.

Homura was left alone on her bed, staring at the ball in her hand and wondering what the heck just happened.

.

When Madoka got home, it was already dawn. It was a habit of hers, or rather... something she pledged to do; witch-hunting in the middle of the night. It was dangerous for her, but it was less dangerous for the civilians since there will be lesser people in the streets and there would be lesser chance for them to get hit by Madoka's attack if they were nearby.

Madoka tiredly closed the front door and threw her shoes aside, not bothering to put it back into the shelve. She have a few more hours before she had to prepare breakfast for the rest, today was her shift after all. But her instinct finally get together as she widened her eyes and turned back and immediately got into a battle stance.

The light flickered and Madoka straightened her posture and heaved a sigh of relief. "It's just you, Homura-chan."

"Yeah. Just me." Homura uncrossed her arm and leaned back against the sofa. "Can you sit here for a while, we need to talk." She pat on the empty seat beside her.

"Talk? About?" Madoka didn't make a move.

"About something." Homura muttered.

Knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of Homura, Madoka made a round around the sofa and sat right beside her.

"Well, you got my attention already." Homura shifted her position to look at Madoka. After a second, she leaned forward and kissed Madoka.

Madoka blushed. Her entire face was red, ever redder than her hair. "What-What are you doing?!" She placed her hand on her mouth in embarrassment. This was not what Madoka was expecting, not in a million years.

"If I'm not mistaken, your weird habits of wearing almost nothing around the house was to get my attention. Was I wrong?" Homura went back to her normal sitting posture.

"Wh-Why the hell do I need to get your attention for?!"

"Then please tell me what are you trying to do." Homura tilted her head to look at Madoka. "I want to know so so bad."

"I-I" Madoka huffed. "Well, yeah. I admit you're right. B-But it's because you never look my way no matter how hard I tried. It seems cute isn't your style? So I thought that maybe you prefer sexy or something."

Homura choked as she started chortling. "Are you serious."

"Yeah!" Madoka squeaked.

"I like the way you are alright. So you don't need to do all these." Homura bring Madoka closer to her chest as Madoka blushed and moved in even closer. "Beside..." Homura continued. "I don't like it when the other three get to see what only I can see."

Madoka hiccuped.

Homura smirked.

"Maybe we should continue this in the room."

**END**

* * *

A/N: IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED AWWW. AND I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE SINCE I KINDA OWE CASHBANKY A LOT OF THINGS. SHE HAVE BEEN A KIND GIRL LATELY SO I SHALL BE A GIRL ALSO. I HAVE TRIED MY BEST DUN CRY OKAY

NEXT UP... HELL YEAH PARODY


End file.
